My F'd Up life
by xxinu'sgurlxx
Summary: You will start to love this story as you go along! Rated M for many future lemons! NO LITTLE KIDS


Chapter One Chapter 1: Expelled

One day a teenage girl named Takara was on her way home from school. She wasn't sure how to tell her mother that she had gotten expelled on the first day of ninja school. At last she got to the front of her house, and before she knew it her mother raced outside and showered Takara in hugs. "How was your first day of ninja school?" asked Tanqutara, Takara's mother. "Mom, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" asked Tanqutara as she got concerned. "I got expelled today." said Takara hoping that her mother won't explode on her. "You what?!" asked Tanqutara in shock. "I got expelled." repeated Takara. "But how could this happen?!" asked Tanqutara. Takara knew that this would happen so she just sat back and looked like she cared. What she was really thinking about was a new boy from school that she had never met before. His name was Sinkay. She was trying to figure out ways to make him notice her. Takara and her mom went inside. "Don't worry baby I will find a way to get you back into ninja school." said Tanqutera as she got on the phone. "Who are you calling?" asked Takara. "I am calling the ninja school." Said Tanqutera. "What are you going to say?" asked Takara. "I am going to beg senselessly until they let you back in." answered Tanqutera. "Thank you mom!" said Takara so excited that she didn't see the stairs and fell flat on her face. "Mom I fell down the stairs again!" said Takara rubbing her cheek where she got scratched. "Hold on I'll get the band-aids." said Tanqutera as she got out the first aid kit and walked down the stairs with it. "Why don't you ever watch where you're going?" "I don't watch where I'm going because that's your job." said Takara in a playful manner. "I just wish that you would pay attention." said Tanqutera as she put bandages on the cheek where Takara had gotten scratched. "All better." said Tanqutera as she put the band-aids away. "Thanks mom." "You're welcome." "Mom, what was it like when you went to ninja school?" asked Takara curiously. "Well, it was a lot different then it is today." "So what was it like, and details please." said Takara anxiously. "Well, I shared a dorm with my two friends Ashatara and Nisura. We were really close. We shared clothes, helped each other with our homework. We would face the world together. If there was anybody picking on one of us it was like they were picking on all of us." said Tanqutera trying to remember a good story. "So how did you face the world together?" asked Takara? "Well, one day all three of us were just walking and talking when all of a sudden three boys popped out of no where. They told us to get down on the floor, I did, but Ashatara and Nisura split up and they beat two of the boys down." "So what happened to the other boy?" asked Takara, her curiosity getting the better of her. "While my friends were beating them senseless I attacked the boy from behind we beat all of them until they were unconscious then we dragged them back to our dorm room. When they woke up they told us their names. Their names were Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"When they were all unconscious we dragged them back to our dorm and tied them up and waited for them to wake up." "Then what happened? Did you rape them? Did you kill them? Did they get away?" asked Takara with her curiosity again getting the better of her "I woke them up and we talked." said Tanqutera turning red. "Sure you just talked." said Takara in a sassy tone of voice. "Shut your mouth before I slap it shut!" said Tanqutera as if she was trying to hide something. "W hat are you trying to hide mom?" asked Takara. Tanqutera got guilt knot right in the pit of her stomach. "You know how you never met your father?" proceeded Tanqutera cautiously. "Uh huh." Said Takara wondering what the heck was going on. "Well, Naruto is your father." Said Tanqutera not knowing what Takara's response would be. "WOW, well finish the story". "So none of this is a surprise to you?" said Tanqutera realizing that she jumped to conclusions too fast. "Well … no." said Takara not knowing what to expect next. "So I'll just continue the story now." Said Tanqutera feeling a little awkward. "You do that." Snapped Takara."Will do." Said Tanqutera. "So, after we talked, we told them that their choices were to stay here, or we kill them." "So then what?" asked Takara so anxious that she almost wets herself? "If you don't stop interrupting me I will kill you" "Sorry" said Takara. "So then we started to get to know each other" "I know that you got to know each other, I mean how do you think I got here" said Takara interrupting her mother. "Shut up" "Yes ma'am" said Takara quickly. "We became really close friends, we did everything together. We did our homework together, we hung out together, we even slept together" said Tanqutera as she started reminiscing on the good old days. "Go into details please" asked Takara anxiously. "Okay, we had just got home from school. He was tired, and he was looking hotter that ever. He said that he liked virgins because he could teach them so many new things. He said that I was looking sexy. He jumped on me and started to kiss me. As I said before he was looking sexier than ever at the moment, so I didn't fight him off" said Tanqutera as she began to feel all of the feelings that she thought were gone.

"Wow mom. I thought that you didn't want me to know about that kind of stuff yet" asked a confused Takara. "Hey. I didn't get too graphic did I?" "No, no, no. Just continue on with the story" said a fascinated, but nosey Takara. "He said that I was a mystery to him. He said he was dying to see the real me." "Mommy, you're a whore" said Takara as she busted out laughing. "No I'm not, I just explored his body" said Tanqutera as tears started to well in her eyes. "Will just continue the story. He started to work out, and he got all sweaty, and one thing led to another, and he looked so sexy with all of that sweat on his body. He was looking so lonely and he was like a magnet to me. I told that I can't I wont" said Tanqutera as she looked away fro her daughter, tears streaming down her face. ""Mom is there something wrong" asked a concerned Takara. "I just thought about something for a minute. When your father was my age he wanted me to do things, and I didn't because I knew better and I knew that it was wrong. Now when I think about it we had so many memories made together" said Tanqutera as her tears turned into smiles. "Are you ok" asked Takara as she took her mothers hand and smiled. "Yes I am" said Tanqutera as she held her daughter's hand also. "You hungry" asked Tanqutera as she got up and started to prepare some sushi. "Yeah sure I want spicy tuna please" said a cheerful Takara. "Can do, you want some hot saki" asked a happy Tanqutera. "Sure can u sweeten it for me" asked Takara. "Sure" said Tanqutera as she brought Takara some spicy tuna sushi. "Mama, why did you start to cry" asked a caring Takara. "I started to cry because I started to think about some certain situations both good and bad" said Tanqutera with a little weary smile. "Can you tell me what you were thinking about, if you don't want to tell me you can tell me later" "I will tell you later" said Tanqutera as she got the door. "Who is that" asked Takara finishing up her food. "It…..it's……your father" said Tanqutera with wide eyes.


End file.
